


Gorąca krew

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Boys Being Boys, M/M, Picie krwi, Rimming, Smut, Vampires, ciekawość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Drogi harryjebanany, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Otrzymaliśmy Twoje zgłoszenie, w którym wyraziłeś chęć spotkania się z wampirem i oddaniem mu swojej krwi, dlatego chcielibyśmy zapytać, jaki jest dla Ciebie dogodny termin i miejsce. Prosilibyśmy, abyś  podał nam płeć wampira, z którym chciałbyś się spotkać. Pożywianie się jest dość intymnym aktem, a chcemy, abyś czuł się jak najbardziej komfortowo i bezpiecznie. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pozdrawiam, <br/>Administrator Wampirzego Kła.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorąca krew

—No chodź, będzie fajnie — powiedział Niall, szczerząc się szeroko i gapiąc się prosto na Harry’ego tymi swoimi niebieskimi, błyszczącymi ślepiami. Podsunął laptopa bliżej nich i postukał palcem w ekran; dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się słowo „zarejestruj się”. — Co ci szkodzi założyć konto na jakiejś tam stronie internetowej?   
— Jakiejś tam stronie? — prychnął Harry z niedowierzaniem, zezując na przyjaciela. — To strona dla fanów _wampirów_ , którzy opisują swoje doświadczenia z krwiopijcami.   
— Doświadczenia — powtórzył po nim Niall, kreśląc w powietrzu cudzysłów. — To w większości emo nastolatki, które kupują fałszywe kły na eBayu i malują gęby białymi farbami. Mój znajomy, Josh, mówi, że miał na tej stronie konto i prawie sikał w majtki, pisząc z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi.   
— Naśmiewanie się z innych nie jest zbyt miłe — skarcił Nialla Harry, ale i tak kliknął rejestrację. — Poza tym, każdy wierzy w co innego, nie chcesz, żebym ci przypomniał ten moment, gdy byłeś absolutnie przekonany, że twój dom był nawiedzony, prawda?   
Blondyn prychnął, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.   
— Tam naprawdę działo się coś dziwnego — bronił się, nadymając lekko policzki.   
— Tak, miałeś małe kotki w piwnicy, które przemknęły do domu przez szparę w drzwiach i nabałaganiły ci w salonie, a ty drugiej nocy byłeś tak przerażony hałasami, że uciekłeś przez okno w sypialni — odpowiedział sucho Harry i zaczął wypełniać wymagane rubryki na stronie.   
Witryna była w czerni i czerwieni, z zakrwawionymi kłami na samej górze. Zamiast normalnego kursora była kropla krwi i Harry poruszył się lekko niespokojnie na kanapie. Zawsze dziwnie przerażały go i ekscytowały takie klimaty. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy w telewizji zaczęli podawać coraz więcej przypadków ludzi, którzy przysięgali, że mieli styczność z prawdziwymi wampirami. Naukowcy byli podekscytowani, ponieważ przez wieki udało im się zebrać pokaźną ilość dowodów na istnienie wampirów, a teraz tylko ich przybywało. W zachodniej części Londynu znajdowało się nawet muzeum poświęcone tym kreaturom — zdjęcia bladych postaci z wielkimi kłami, ciała osuszone z krwi, z nakłuciami na szyi, albo stare portrety, obok których stawiano współczesne zdjęcia identycznie wyglądających osób.   
Sam Harry nie wiedział, co powinien sądzić na ten temat, więc po prostu przyglądał się temu, co mówiły media i starał się znaleźć w tym wszystkim jakiś sens. Trudno mu było pojąć, że wśród nich żył ktoś, kto żywił się ludzką krwią i był nieśmiertelny.   
Kiedy doszedł w rubrykach do pola, gdzie trzeba było zaznaczyć, czy chciałby zostać dawcą krwi dla wampira, zawahał się.   
— Zaznacz, że tak — ponaglił go Niall z podekscytowaniem. — Wtedy ma się dostęp do czatu z osobami, które ponoć oddają krew wampirom. Tak mi mówił Josh. To te największe świry.   
— Niall — warknął Harry, mrużąc oczy na przyjaciela. — Jeśli będziesz tak dalej mówił o innych, to rzucę to rejestrowanie w cholerę.   
Blondyn wywrócił oczami, ale udał, że zaszywa usta, więc Harry wrócił do wypełniania pustych pól. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy po zaznaczeniu, że chce być dawcą, musiał podać grupę swojej krwi.   
— A co jeśli to jakaś zgraja bandytów, którzy kradną krew od ludzi i sprzedają ją na czarnym rynku? — zapytał.   
Niall wybuchnął śmiechem, nawet nie próbując udawać, że bierze zmartwienie Harry’ego na poważnie. Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się z nim zadawał.   
— Niby jak ci ukradną krew? Wyjdą w nocy z twojego komputera, rozpłatają cię jak świnię i powieszą nad wiadrem, żeby spłynęła tam cała twoja krew? — ironizował Niall, kręcąc głową.   
Harry wydął dolną wargę, ale wpisał AB Rh+, po czym wreszcie kliknął słowo „rejestruj” na dole strony. Po szybkim aktywowaniu konta z maila, razem z Niallem zaczęli przeglądać dostępne zakładki i podtematy.   
— Dawaj, wchodzimy w „moje doświadczenia” — zarządził Irlandczyk, wiercąc się z podekscytowania.   
Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie i wybrał pierwszą lepszą historię, rozsiadając się wygodnie, nim zabrał się do czytania.   
_Hej, jestem Cara i mam 22lata. Moje pierwsze spotkanie z wampirem odbyło się trzy dni temu. To było NIESAMOWITE. Szyja wciąż mrowi mnie w miejscu, gdzie zostałam ugryziona, a ta wampirzyca była po prostu nie z tej Ziemi. Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś takiego… Była bardzo miła i najpierw zabrała mnie na jedzenie, nim wypiła moją krew. To zadziało się tylko raz, ale chyba się uzależniłam, haha._  
Niall prychnął.   
— Bajki bajeczki — zanucił pod nosem. — Szkoda, że nie dała jej jeszcze czekolady, jak po oddaniu krwi w szpitalu.   
— Sam chciałeś tu wejść — przypomniał mu Harry.  
— Włącz następną historię — ponaglił go Niall, ignorując jego komentarz.   
Następną godzinę spędzili na czytaniu dłuższych i krótszych postów o spotkaniach z wampirami. Jedne były tak dziwne i źle napisane, że chcąc nie chcąc, Harry śmiał się razem z Niallem, wytykając błędy w ortografii i logice.   
Jednak były też historie, przy których miał gęsią skórkę i wczuwał się w czytanie tak bardzo, że praktycznie wyskakiwał z własnej skóry, gdy Niall rzucał jakiś komentarz. Bał się przyznać sam przed sobą, że po części wierzył tym ludziom. W jego głowie zaczynał powstawać coraz prawdziwszy i żywszy obraz wampirów, a ciekawość rosła z każdą chwilą.   
Co jeśli wampiry naprawdę istniały?   
— Kliknij tutaj — powiedział Niall, wskazując palcem na jakiś link w komentarzu.   
Harry najechał kursorem i kliknął, nawet nie czytając, o czym był post. Był zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem o ostatniej historii, którą przeczytał. Jakiś chłopak opisał ze wszystkimi detalami to, jak wampirzyca wgryzła się w jego udo i piła stamtąd krew, jednocześnie trzepiąc mu ręką. To było trochę niczym źle napisane porno, ale Harry i tak zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jakby to było, gdyby jakiś wampir wgryzł się _jemu_ w udo. Jakby to było dać się ugryźć i rozkoszować się każdą sekundą.   
Zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy z linku otworzyło się nowe okno, a w nim tylko duży napis na środku strony: „Dziękujemy! Twoje zgłoszenie zostało przyjęte!”.   
— Zgłoszenie? — wymamrotał.   
— No — mruknął Niall z ekscytacją, prawie klaszcząc w dłonie. — Josh mówił, że jak wyślesz takie zgłoszenie, to skontaktuje się z tobą ktoś z administracji i będzie oferował spotkanie z wampirem.   
— Niall! — wykrzyknął Harry, zatrzaskując laptopa i odsuwając go od siebie, jakby się oparzył. — Czyś ty oszalał?   
Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego dziwnie.   
— Wiesz, że to tylko głupia strona i zabawa, prawda? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. — Nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe, a wampiry nie istnieją.   
— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał lekko defensywnie Harry. — Jest coraz więcej dowodów na ich istnieje.   
— Nawet jeśli, to zaręczam ci, że nie umawiają się na spotkania ze swoim pokarmem przez Internet — odpowiedział mu sucho przyjaciel i podniósł się z kanapy. — Jak ci coś odpiszą, to do mnie zadzwoń, a ja spadam do siebie. Mam jutro wcześnie zajęcia.   
— Dobranoc. — Harry pomachał lekko przyjacielowi i wczołgał się pod kołdrę.   
Niall wyszedł z jego pokoju i przez następne pięć minut było słychać, jak kręci się po mieszkaniu. Nie było zbyt duże, ale i tak ich dwójka znajdowała się w komfortowej sytuacji. Harry odziedziczył to mieszkanie po swojej babci i znajdowało się ono całkiem blisko ich uczelni, więc dojazdy nie zajmowały im zbyt długo, no i nie musieli się gnieździć w akademiku. Co prawda czasami w zimę psuło się ogrzewanie, a zlew w łazience zapychał się przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, ale Harry był dumny z tego miejsca. Sami je wyremontowali i czuł do niego dziwne przywiązanie; spędził w tym miejscu całkiem sporą część swojego dzieciństwa.   
Kiedy zasnął tej nocy, śniły mu się ostre kły i białe prześcieradła poplamione kroplami krwi. Gorące pocałunki na jego szyi i szepty przy uchu. 

* * *

O wysłaniu zgłoszenia przypomniał sobie dwa dni później, kiedy sprawdzał pocztę i natknął się na maila od „Wampirzy Kieł”. Wciąż uważał, że nazwa była trochę śmieszna, ale nie jemu było to oceniać. Wcześniej nie miał czasu myśleć o wampirach i ich fanach, ponieważ był zajęty projektami na studia. Pierwszy rok weterynarii był naprawdę trudny. Harry miał wrażenie, że starali się zrobić przesiew i wywalić wszystkich słabych, a on nie był słaby. Ciężko się uczył, żeby dostać się na tę uczelnię i zamierzał zdobyć pieprzony dyplom, nawet jeżeli miał poświęcić dnie i noce na naukę.   
Serce zabiło mu odrobinę szybciej, gdy zaczął czytać treść:   
_Drogi harryjebanany,_

_Otrzymaliśmy Twoje zgłoszenie, w którym wyraziłeś chęć spotkania się z wampirem i oddaniem mu swojej krwi, dlatego chcielibyśmy zapytać, jaki jest dla Ciebie dogodny termin i miejsce. Prosilibyśmy, abyś podał nam płeć wampira, z którym chciałbyś się spotkać. Pożywianie się jest dość intymnym aktem, a chcemy, abyś czuł się jak najbardziej komfortowo i bezpiecznie._

_Pozdrawiam,  
Administrator Wampirzego Kła._

Wybałuszył lekko oczy, ponieważ wszystko wydawało się dość poważne i oficjalne. Jak na stronę, gdzie ponoć urzędowały tylko nastolatki, administracja tego miejsca zdawała się wkładać w to trochę wysiłku i zachodu.   
Harry przygryzł wargę, czując się dziwnie rozdartym. Z jednej strony chciałby pociągnąć to dalej, ale z drugiej to przecież było głupie. Sam Niall mówił, że Josh też używał tej strony i uznał to tylko za zabawę. No i musiał wysłać zgłoszenie, skoro o tym wiedział, a nie spotkał żadnego wampira.   
Jednak nim miał szansę zastanowić się nad całą sprawą, drzwi jego pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wparował Niall. Harry zatrząsnął szybko laptopa, z jakiegoś powodu nie chcąc, żeby przyjaciel zobaczył maila.   
Niall przystanął w progu i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.   
— Znowu zabierałeś się do trzepania i ci przerwałem? — zapytał, po czym wyszczerzył się szeroko, jakby ta wizja niezwykle go bawiła. Harry miał raczej inne odczucia, co do tej sytuacji. — Mówiłem ci, żebyś ściągnął sobie ze trzy filmiki na kompa, a nie za każdym razem przeglądasz te strony z porno w poszukiwaniu czegoś normalnego.   
— Niektórzy lubią jakieś urozmaicenie — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie każdy wali do zdjęcia tych samych cycków przez kilka miesięcy.   
Niall pokazał mu środkowy palec, cały czas się szczerząc.   
— Gdyby tak było, oszczędzałbym więcej czasu na trzepaniu, stary — powiedział. — Poza tym, waliłem też do sporej ilości różnych kutasów, więc możesz sobie wsadzić swój argument w dupę.  
— Idź stąd — jęknął Harry, zasłaniając uszy. — Nie chcę cię już słuchać.   
Blondyn roześmiał się głośno, odrzucając głowę w tył i przytrzymując się drzwi dla równowagi.   
— Wpadłem tylko, żeby zapytać, czy odpisali ci na zgłoszenie — oznajmił.   
— Nie — wyrzucił z siebie natychmiast Harry. — Żadnego maila. Nie dostałem. Maila. Żadnego.   
Niall zmrużył lekko oczy, przechylając głowę, ale wzruszył w końcu ramionami.   
— Może ktokolwiek się tym zajmuje, wreszcie się znudził.   
— Możliwe — wymamrotał Harry. — A teraz spadaj stąd i daj mi w spokoju obejrzeć porno.   
Irlandczyk na odchodne puścił mu oczko i wysłał całusa, machając sugestywnie i _obrzydliwie_ językiem. Gdyby Harry naprawdę zamierzał się masturbować, to zdecydowanie wstrzymałoby jego libido.   
Gdy znów był sam w pokoju, z powrotem otworzył laptopa i wziął głęboki wdech. Wiedział, że odpisze na tego cholernego maila w chwili, w której skłamał przyjacielowi, że nic takiego nie dostał.   
Po dziesięciu minutach gapienia się w ekran, napisał szybko:   
_Witam,  
jestem wolny w weekendy i wieczorami we wtorki oraz czwartki. Na pierwsze spotkanie chciałbym spotkać się w jakimś publicznym miejscu, jeśli to nie problem.   
Byłoby miło, gdyby wampir, z którym się spotkam, był płci męskiej. _

_Pozdrawiam,  
Harry._

Nie zamierzał podpisywać się swoim głupim nickiem, który i tak wymyślił Niall. Myślał, że jest zabawny i kreatywny, ponieważ Harry kochał banany i zjadał zwykle po dwa dziennie.   
Czuł się głupio, gdy wysyłał swoją odpowiedź, zastanawiając się, kto znajdował się po drugiej stronie, ale patrząc na to inaczej, doszedł do wniosku, że tamta osoba też nie wie, kim on jest. Nie robił tym nikomu krzywdy, więc zmusił się do rozluźnienia i wzięcia równych, głębokich oddechów. Odstawił laptopa na bok i wtulił się bokiem w poduszkę.   
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, a kiedy się przebudził za oknem było całkowicie ciemno. Czarny wygaszacz ekranu ledwie oświetlał pokój, ale Harry i tak skrzywił się lekko, zasłaniając oczy. Po chwili poruszył palcem po touchpadzie i jęknął, gdy uderzyło go jasne, rażące światło.   
Jednak szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy dostrzegł nowego maila.   
_Proponujemy spotkanie w sobotę o 19:30 w restauracji „Casa Vega”. Imię wampira to Louis, będzie zajmował prywatny stolik na tyłach sali. Hostessa będzie wiedzieć, o kogo chodzi._

_Prosimy o potwierdzenie._

_Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za Twoje zgłoszenie,  
Administrator Wampirzego Kła._

Harry przełknął ślinę, gapiąc się tępo w monitor, nim szybko wysłał potwierdzenie i wyłączył laptopa. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co on wyczyniał i w co się właśnie wplątał, ale zawsze był ciekawy wampirów.   
Miał tylko nadzieję, że na miejscu nie spotka się z kimś, kto będzie nakręcał jego reakcję, kiedy okaże się, że to tylko głupie żarty. Dostał dreszczy na samą myśl o byciu pośmiewiskiem Internetu.   
Przynajmniej miał jeszcze trzy dni, żeby stchórzyć. 

* * *

Jak zawsze, kiedy czegoś się bał, czas płynął jak szalony i nim Harry się obejrzał, dochodziła godzina siedemnasta w sobotę. Stał właśnie przed lustrem, starając się wybrać coś odpowiedniego, gdy usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych. Jeszcze nie powiedział Niallowi z kim idzie się spotkać i nie zamierzał tego robić. Nie potrzebował, żeby przyjaciel robił sobie z niego żarty do końca życia, gdy okaże się, że wampiry nie istnieją, a on dał się wrobić w coś głupiego.   
— Niall! — krzyknął, wciągając na tyłek czarne, obcisłe spodnie.   
— Zaraz przyjdę — odkrzyknął chłopak, a po mieszkaniu rozległ się brzęk butelek od piwa.   
Harry założył koszulę w kratkę i odpiął kilka pierwszych guzików. Był właśnie w trakcie zastanawiania się, czy do zestawu powinien dodać kapelusz, czy przewiązać włosy chustką, gdy przyjaciel wszedł do pokoju z dwiema butelkami piwa.   
— Wychodzisz? — zapytał, podając mu jedną Coronę.   
— Idę na spotkanie — powiedział Harry, decydując się na półprawdę. Nigdy nie był najlepszy w kłamaniu, a Niall znał go równie dobrze, co jego własna matka, więc wciśnięcie mu kitu było jeszcze trudniejsze. Jednak musiał się jakoś ubezpieczyć, dlatego ciągnął dalej: — Będę w restauracji „Casa Vega” i jeśli nie skontaktuję się z tobą do dwudziestej, dzwoń na policję.   
Niall uniósł na niego obie brwi.   
— Znowu zgadałeś się z kimś z Tindera? I zdejmij ten cholerny kapelusz, nie jedziesz na farmę, tylko na randkę.   
Harry wydął dolną wargę, odrzucając kapelusz na dno szafy i wyjął czarną chusteczkę; szybko przewiązał nią włosy, odsuwając niesforne kosmyki z czoła.   
— Jeśli spotkanie okaże się katastrofą, będę dzwonić, żebyś mnie wydostał — dodał, nie potwierdzając, ani nie zaprzeczając komentarza o Tinderze.   
— Przerabiamy to za każdym razem, stary, i zawsze mówisz mi to samo — odpowiedział Niall, wywracając oczami i opierając się wygodnie o ścianę. Wziął długi łyk piwa i poprawił swoje blond włosy. — Chyba nigdy nie zapomnę tej akcji, jak wpadłem na twoją randkę i udawałem twojego byłego chłopaka, żebyś mógł uciec. Czasami nie czaję, dlaczego nie powiesz tym osobom, że zwyczajnie są nudne i masz dość.   
— Bo to niegrzeczne — mruknął Harry, zapinając zegarek na ręce.   
— Jak sobie tam chcesz — parsknął Niall. — Przyniosłem pizzę, ale skoro idziesz na kolację, to będę musiał zjeść ją sam.   
— Jestem pewien, że jakoś dasz sobie radę. — Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że Niall sekretnie się cieszy, że cała pizza jest tylko dla niego.   
Blondyn zmarszczył lekko nos.   
— Wziąłem ci połówkę ze szpinakiem i rukolą.   
— Och, no to może zjem kawałek, zanim wyjdę — powiedział radośnie Harry. 

* * *

Przed wejściem do restauracji musiał wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby uspokoić szybko bijące serce, i po jakiś trzech minutach, wreszcie odważył się otworzyć drzwi. Wnętrze lokalu było urządzone w brązach i beżach, nadając restauracji ciepły i lekko domowy klimat.   
— Witam w Casa Vega — powiedziała nagle hostessa, sprawiając, że prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry. — Czy mogę zaproponować panu stolik?   
— Um, dobry wieczór — stęknął Harry niemrawo. — Jestem umówiony z Louisem?   
Nagle poczuł się cholernie głupio, że nie zapytał o nazwisko mężczyzny. Poza tym, co jeśli nikt na niego nie czekał? Co, jeśli Harry robił z siebie debila?   
— Ach, tak, pan Tomlinson już czeka — powiedziała kobieta, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. — Proszę za mną.   
I jeśli serce Harry’ego wcześniej biło szybko, to teraz dostało takiej prędkości, że bał się, iż wyskoczy mu z piersi. Zastanawiał się, czy kobieta, która prowadziła go do stolika, słyszała to głośne dudnienie, które odbijało mu się echem w uszach.   
Przeszli przez całą salę, a potem przez przepierzenie i Harry prawie dostał cholernego ataku serca, gdy zobaczył mężczyznę, który na niego czekał. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to karmelowe włosy wystylizowane do góry i niezwykle niebieskie oczy, które patrzyły ze spokojem wprost na niego.   
Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy hostessa dyskretnie się ulotniła a on został sam na sam z mężczyzną, który uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, ukazując idealnie proste i białe zęby. Żadnych kłów, zauważył Harry z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę dał się nabrać. Pocieszał się tym, że mężczyzna przynajmniej był przystojny, no i nie był nastolatkiem. Tak właściwie to wyglądał gdzieś na dwadzieścia cztery lata; o pięć lat więcej, niż miał Harry.   
— Jestem Louis Tomlinson — przedstawił się mężczyzna, podnosząc się z miejsca i wyciągając do niego dłoń.   
— Harry Styles — wydukał Harry, oddając uścisk. Skóra mężczyzny była dość chłodna w dotyku, co sprawiło, że żołądek Harry’ego zacisnął się w ciasną kulkę.   
— Proszę, usiądź — powiedział Louis, wskazując mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, po czym zajął swoje własne. — Naprawdę doceniam to, co robisz.   
— Co robię? — zapytał głupio Harry.   
— Zgadzasz się, żebym mógł się z ciebie pożywić — odpowiedział Louis, jakby to było coś całkowicie oczywistego. Przechylił głowę na bok, gdy Harry wciągnął z szokiem powietrze do płuc. — Coś nie tak?   
— Naprawdę jesteś… — zaczął Harry szeptem, ale urwał, czując się dziwnie. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy to nie był zwykły żart. — No wiesz…   
Louis zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.   
— Jestem czym? — zapytał, po czym w jego oczach zalśniło zrozumienie. — Pytasz, czy naprawdę jestem wampirem?   
Harry był w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową i próbować oddychać normalnie.   
— Myślałem, że to dość oczywiste — zauważył Louis, stukając bladym palcem w stolik. — Zarejestrowałeś się na stronie dla dawców krwi dla wampirów i wysłałeś swoje zgłoszenie, więc spodziewałem się, że wiesz to wszystko.   
— Umm — stęknął Harry. — Nie byłem pewien, czy to nie jest jakiś żart.   
— Zapewniam cię, że nie jest — odpowiedział Louis, unosząc górną wargę i ukazując pokaźną parę kłów, której nie było tam jeszcze kilka sekund temu.   
Harry odchylił się w krześle, prawie piszcząc z zaskoczenia, co wywołało na wargach Louisa uśmieszek.   
— Wampiry naprawdę istnieją? — wysapał Harry.   
— Siedzisz z jednym z nich przy stoliku — oświadczył nonszalancko Louis, jakby właśnie nie zniszczył mu całego światopoglądu.   
Po tym zapadła między nimi cisza; Harry próbował sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł nagle znaleźć się z punktu, gdzie uważał wampiry tylko za wymysł ludzi, w punkcie, gdzie siedział z jednym z nich w tym samym pomieszczeniu, bo na stronie internetowej zaoferował mu się jako obiad. To było raczej trudne do przetworzenia, chociaż gdzieś głęboko w środku zawsze wierzył, że legendy o krwiopijcach mogły być prawdziwe.   
— Jeśli chcesz się wycofać, zrozumiem. — Głos Louisa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.   
— Nie — powiedział szybko Harry, kręcąc dodatkowo głową. — Ja… Um, chętnie zostanę. Po prostu trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś, to wszystko. Ale ja… Um, potrzebujesz jeść, prawda?   
To sprawiło, że Louis roześmiał się wdzięcznie, odchylając bladą i elegancką szyję lekko w bok. Harry nie wiedział co dokładnie, ale w Louisie było coś delikatnego, ale zarazem tak męskiego, że miękły mu kolana. Jego towarzysz nie był jakiejś rosłej postury, ani nie miał rozbudowanych mięśni, ale drzemała w nim uśpiona siła.   
Harry zagryzł wargę, starając się powstrzymać potok myśli.   
— Jak to zrobimy? — wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając dłonie na swoich udach.   
— Najpierw zjesz kolację, a kiedy będziesz gotowy, pojedziemy do mnie do mieszkania. Jeśli to w porządku — oznajmił Louis, podpierając głowę na rękach. — Obiecuję, że przed północą wrócisz w jednym kawałku do swojego domu.   
— Jestem średnio głodny — przyznał Harry i była to prawda. Był tak podekscytowany, że ostatnie, o czym mógł myśleć, to jedzenie.   
Louis jedynie pokręcił głową.   
— Ty karmisz mnie, ja karmię ciebie — powiedział tonem, który nie zostawiał miejsca do sprzeciwu.   
— Okej. — To było jedyne, co Harry mógł z siebie wydusić.   
Zajęło mu pół godziny powolnego konsumowania łososia, aby przestać w głowie wrzeszczeć: „siedzę z wampirem”. Kiedy skupił się na osobowości Louisa, a nie na tym, czym mężczyzna był, udało mu się przestać się jąkać i zachowywać jak głupek. Żartował i śmiał się, wypytując Louisa o rzeczy, o które zwykle pytał ludzi na pierwszych spotkaniach. Jednak fakt, że pytania były normalne, nie znaczyło, że odpowiedzi też takie były. Louis miał sto dziewięćdziesiąt osiem lat, chociaż został przemieniony w wampira w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat i w tym wieku biologicznym się zatrzymał. Jego jedyną rodziną była ta, którą sam sobie wybrał: dwóch przyjaciół — Zayn oraz Liam.   
Harry zapytał go jeszcze, czym się trudni, kiwając głową z uznaniem, gdy usłyszał, że Louis zajmuje się giełdą i odrestaurowywaniem starych budynków, które potem sprzedaje za dwa razy wyższe ceny.   
— Możesz wychodzić na słońce? — wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie pospiesznie, ponieważ cholernie go ciekawił ten aspekt życia Louisa.   
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego.   
— Teraz już tak — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Młode wampiry nie mogą wychodzić, ponieważ słońce od razu je spala, ale im dłużej żyjesz, tym bardziej adaptujesz się do otoczenia. Jednak rzadko wychodzę na światło słoneczne, zawsze sprawia, że boli mnie głowa, a skóra nieprzyjemnie swędzi.   
— Och — mruknął Harry, odkrawając kolejny kawałek łososia. Wciąż czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie z tym, że tylko on jadł, a Louis obracał w dłoniach nienaruszoną szklankę z wodą. — A czosnek? Woda święcona? Możesz wchodzić do kościoła?   
Na to Louis roześmiał się głośno, wyglądając na szczerze rozbawionego; cała jego twarz pojaśniała.   
— Odpowiadając po kolei na twoje pytania. Nie trawię żadnych pokarmów, więc raczej nie sięgam po czosnek. Woda święcona mnie nie spala, a swego czasu kościoły były jednym z nielicznych schronień dla wampirów. Ludzie myśleli, że nie możemy tam wchodzić, dlatego rzadko nas tam szukano.   
— Nie wiedziałem — powiedział, odchylając się na krześle i udając, że nie zauważa, jak Louis podmienia ich szklanki z wodą. Teraz wyglądało, jakby to Harry nie ruszył nawet odrobiny swojego napoju.   
— Wiem, że nie — mruknął Louis.   
Harry wypił pół szklanki wody i przeciągnął się, rozciągając mięśnie i mrucząc z ukontentowaniem. Jedzenie naprawdę było niesamowite.   
Zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł, że Louis wpatrywał się intensywnie w jego szyję, gdzie najmocniej bił puls. Jego spojrzenie znacznie pociemniało, a wargi rozchyliły się delikatnie.   
Z jakiegoś powodu iskierki podniecenia przepłynęły przez całe ciało Harry’ego, a krew zaczęła mu szybciej krążyć w żyłach. To prawdopodobnie tylko pogorszyło sprawę, ponieważ Louis przełknął ciężko i powoli odwrócił wzrok.   
— Możemy już iść, jeśli chcesz — wyszeptał Harry ochryple.   
Louis kiwnął lekko głową, podnosząc się z miejsca. Wyjął portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni i rzucił na stolik zwitek pieniędzy, które prawdopodobnie znacznie przewyższały wartość jedzenia. Jednak Harry nie zamierzał nic mówić na ten temat. Nie, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń w dole pleców, wysyłając falę gorąca wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. 

* * *

Harry’emu przypomniało się, że miał napisać do Nialla w momencie, gdy znajdował się już w apartamencie Louisa. Z paniką sięgnął po telefon, naprawdę bojąc się, że przyjaciel zadzwoni na policję. Było już dobre pół godziny po czasie, w którym miał dać znać, że żyje.   
Przeprosił Louisa, który właśnie nalewał mu lampkę wina i przeszedł do łazienki, po drodze wybierając numer przyjaciela.   
— No wreszcie — powiedział Niall na przywitanie. — Zaczynałem się powoli martwić.   
— Wszystko jest pod kontrolą — zapewnił go Harry, mówiąc przyciszonym głosem. Nie wiedział, jak dobry był słuch Louisa, a nie chciał, żeby jego rozmowa została usłyszana. — Mogę być późno w domu, więc nie czekaj na mnie.   
— Uuu, ktoś tu dzisiaj zaliczy — wydarł się Niall z podekscytowaniem, sprawiając, że Harry lekko się skrzywił.   
— Zamknij się — mruknął. — Kończę, pa.   
— Zabezpieczcie się! — krzyknął jeszcze blondyn, nim Harry się rozłączył.   
Po tym włożył komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni spodni i nachylił się nad umywalką, biorąc głębokie wdechy. Przez całą drogę do mieszkania Louisa próbował się uspokoić i przestać obsesyjnie myśleć o tym, że zaraz zostanie ugryziony przez wampira, jednak średnio mu to wychodziło. A teraz, kiedy był już na miejscu, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje, jeśli coś się nie wydarzy.   
Szybko ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, skorzystał z toalety i wyszedł na spotkanie przeznaczeniu. Jakkolwiek dramatycznie by to nie brzmiało.   
Louis czekał na niego w przestrzennym salonie, rozpostarty wygodnie na skórzanej, beżowej kanapie. W ogóle cały apartament był urządzony bardzo modernistycznie i minimalistycznie. Harry pokochałby to miejsce, gdyby było odrobinę bardziej _domowe_ i ciepłe. Widok na miasto z najwyższego piętra apartamentowca był spektakularny, ale domyślał się, że Louis raczej nie cieszył się nim za dnia. Nie dość, że szyby były przyciemniane, to Harry widział jeszcze przy ścianie panel od automatycznych zasłon.   
— Czy jest coś, czego jeszcze potrzebujesz? — zapytał Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Lub coś, co chcesz wiedzieć?   
Harry przysiadł obok niego na kanapie, układając dłonie na kolanach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przesunięciem spojrzeniem po ciele Louisa. Mężczyzna pozbył się marynarki, którą miał na sobie wcześniej i pozostał w zwykłej, lekko prześwitującej czarnej koszulce. Umięśnione ramiona były doskonale widoczne, a wystające obojczyki przyciągały wzrok. Chryste. Był naprawdę _piękny_.   
— Gdzie mnie ugryziesz? — wyszeptał Harry, zmuszając się do spojrzenia w oczy mężczyzny.   
Mrugnął zaskoczony, kiedy Louis nienaturalnie szybko usiadł na nim okrakiem, potwierdzając to, że wampiry posiadały jakieś super moce, i przyszpilił go do oparcia kanapy.   
— A gdzie byś chciałaś? — Niski tembr głosu Louisa sprawił, że Harry dostał gęsiej skórki na całym ciele. Wampir odchylił jego głowę delikatnie w bok, przyciskając nos do jego szyi i biorąc głęboki wdech. Harry ledwie powstrzymał żałosny jęk, który chciał uciec spomiędzy jego warg. — Pachniesz wprost niesamowicie, skarbie. Już dawno nie przyciągał mnie tak czyjś zapach.   
Harry bezwiednie odchylił mocniej szyję, prężąc się pod Louisem i robiąc wszystko, żeby nie sapać, jakby właśnie pokonał pełen maraton. Praktycznie nic nie zrobili, a on podniecił się bardziej niż wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył gejowskie porno. A to mówiło sporo. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy pożywianie się u wampirów wiązało się z seksem.   
I chyba powiedział te słowa na głos, ponieważ Louis odparł:   
— To zależy od ciebie.   
— Och? — sapnął, spoglądając w niebieskie oczy.   
— Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy uprawiali seks, nie mam nic przeciwko — zapewnił go mężczyzna, puszczając mu oczko. — Jesteś śliczny, Harry, i byłbym głupcem, odmawiając propozycji. Jak już mówiłem, już dawno nikt tak bardzo mnie do siebie nie przyciągał.   
Harry zarumienił się z przyjemności, wiercąc się odrobinę, i nieśmiało ułożył dłonie na biodrach Louisa.   
— Normalnie nie robię tego na pierwszym spotkaniu — wydusił z siebie, chcąc zaznaczyć, że nie jest łatwy. I to była prawda. Zwykle musiał poznać kogoś, nim poszedł z nim do łóżka, ale w Louisie było coś, co wprawiało jego krew we wrzenie. Nie potrafił odmówić sobie tej przyjemności; być może to była jedyna okazja, żeby uprawiać z nim seks.   
— Mam taką nadzieję — wymruczał Louis wprost do jego ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. — Obiecuję, że dobrze się tobą zajmę, kotku.   
Harry jedynie stęknął, nadstawiając mocniej szyję, ale wampir zaskoczył go, łapiąc delikatnie za brodę i ustawiając mu głowę tak, aby mogli się pocałować. Pierwsze zetknięcie ich warg było dosłownie elektryzujące i Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, docisnął ich usta mocniej.   
Czuł, że Louis się uśmiecha, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Zamknął oczy i z radością oddał prowadzenie nad pocałunkiem, który szybko zmienił się w gorący i mokry. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie w powolnym, zmysłowym rytmie, doprowadzając Harry’ego do szaleństwa. Zwłaszcza, że w tym samym czasie Louis kołysał biodrami, raz naciskając mocniej w dół, a raz ledwie dając Harry’emu tarcie.   
I nikt nie mógł go winić, kiedy wreszcie stracił cierpliwość i zacisnął dłonie na niesamowicie jędrnych i _dużych_ pośladkach Louisa. Harry nie widział takiego tyłka u faceta przez okrągłe dziewiętnaście lat swojego życia.   
Syknął cicho z bólu, kiedy poczuł, jak coś przecina jego dolną wargę, po czym w ustach rozlała mu się ciepła, metaliczna krew. Już nie raz w życiu ją przegryzł, więc znał ten smak doskonale.   
— Och, kurwa — wymruczał Louis przy jego ustach, po czym zassał jego wargę do swoich ust, spijając drobne kropelki krwi niczym spragniony człowiek wodę na pustyni.   
Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kły Louisa były wysunięte i przypomniało mu się, że mężczyzna jeszcze się nie pożywił. Oczekiwanie sprawiło, że zaczęło mrowić go całe ciało.   
— Louis — wyszeptał niewyraźnie, odsuwając się do tyłu poza zasięg ust i kłów wampira, po czym bez słowa odchylił głowę w bok.   
Przelotne zerknięcie na twarzy mężczyzny wyrwało z jego gardła zszokowane sapnięcie. Jego usta nie domykały się przez pokaźne kły, a wcześniej niebieskie oczy były teraz praktycznie czarne. _Głodne_.   
— To może być intensywne — ostrzegł Louis, sepleniąc tylko odrobinę przez dodatkowe uzębienie. — Nie przejmuj się, jeśli dojdziesz w przeciągu kilkunastu sekund.   
— Co... — wysapał Harry, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, ponieważ wampir z gardłowym warknięciem wgryzł się prosto w jego tętnicę szyjną.   
Ostry, piekący ból rozniósł się po ciele Harry’ego, zapierając mu dech w piersi, a następnie Louis zaczął ssać i… wszystko to przestało mieć znaczenie. To było odrobinę tak, jakby ktoś wstrzyknął mu w żyły narkotyk, otumaniając go i wyciszając wszystko, co nie było Louisem i _przyjemnością_. Palącą, gorącą przyjemnością, która sprawiła, że jego kutas zaczął pulsować w spodniach, przygnieciony przez ciężar Louisa, a kropelki spermy sączyć się na jego czubku.   
Harry jęknął głośno, wyginając się i szarpiąc biodrami w poszukiwaniu kontaktu. Ledwie był świadomy tego, że Louis łykał łapczywie jego krew i że on sam mamrotał pod nosem prośby o więcej _i jeszcze_.  
Praktycznie zapłakał z ulgi, gdy mężczyzna sięgnął między jego nogi i zaczął pocierać go przez spodnie mocnymi i szorstkimi ruchami. Trzydzieści sekund później Harry spuszczał się w bokserki, jakby znów miał trzynaście lat i odkrywał, czym jest masturbacja.   
Całe jego ciało śpiewało w rozkoszy, a umysł był tak zamglony, że kiedy kilkanaście minut później otworzył oczy, dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że Louis już nie pije jego krwi, tylko siedzi obok na kanapie, przyglądając mu się pociemniałym wzrokiem.   
— Hej — wychrypiał Harry, bezwiednie dotykając lekko mrowiącego teraz miejsca, w które ugryzł go Louis.   
— Hej — odpowiedział Louis niskim głosem. — Dobrze się czujesz? Nie kręci ci się w głowie?   
— Chyba nie — mruknął Harry, poprawiając się ostrożnie na kanapie. Bałagan w jego bokserach zaczynał robić się coraz mniej przyjemny.   
Mężczyzna chyba to dostrzegł, ponieważ zgrabnym, prawie że kocim ruchem podniósł się do pionu i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Harry ujął ją i dał się postawić na nogi — bez słowa skierowali się do łazienki.   
— Dziękuję za twój dar — powiedział wampir oficjalnym tonem i złożył drobny pocałunek na jego szyi, gdy stali już nago w łazience, czekając, aż woda pod prysznicem się ociepli.   
Harry zarumienił się, czując twardego penisa Louisa dociskającego się do jego biodra, i zapytał niepewnie:   
— Dobrze smakuję?   
Louis zaśmiał się, chichocząc odrobinę pod koniec.   
— Jeszcze nie próbowałem krwi tak słodkiej i gęstej jak twoja — przyznał, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.   
Rumieniec na twarzy Harry’ego tylko się powiększył, a uczucie radości rozeszło się po jego klatce piersiowej. Czuł dziwną dumę, że nakarmił Louisa, utrzymując go tym samym przy życiu; lubił czuć się potrzebny.   
— Wyreguluj temperaturę, jeśli chcesz — powiedział mężczyzna, przyciągając jego uwagę. — Przez obniżoną temperaturę mojego ciała, trochę inaczej odczuwam różne rzeczy.   
Weszli pod prysznic i Harry szybko odkręcił mocniej kurek z zimną wodą, poruszając ramionami i rozluźniając mięśnie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego czuł się tak bezpiecznie i komfortowo w towarzystwie Louisa, ale nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Zdarzyło mu się dzisiaj więcej dziwnych rzeczy, niż to.   
Mruknął z aprobatą, kiedy Louis stanął za nim i zaczął namydlać mu plecy. Chłodne dłonie mężczyzny poruszały się z wprawą po jego ciele, pewnie dotykając jego bioder i sięgając pod pachy. Jedyne na co było Harry’ego stać to oparcie się ramionami o ścianę wyłożoną kafelkami i poddanie wszystkim zabiegom.   
Nie zajęło długo, nim zgrabne palce Louisa wsunęły się między jego pośladki, ocierając się o jego wejście i naciskając na nie drażniąco.   
Nogi Harry’ego ugięły się lekko pod nim, gdy namydlony palec wsunął się do środka, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki kłykcie nie uderzyły o jego pośladki.  
— Taki gorący — wyszeptał za nim Louis, składając między jego łopatkami drobny pocałunek, jednocześnie poruszając palcem na boki.   
— Jezu — sapnął Harry, prężąc się mocniej, i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znów zaczynał robić się twardy. Nie mógł nad tym zapanować. Tak samo, jak nad swoim przyspieszonym oddechem.   
Drgnął, gdy strumień prysznica został skierowany prosto na jego plecy, spłukując wszystkie mydliny, a potem zajęczał cicho, ponieważ Louis opadł za nim na kolana. Rozszerzył jego pośladki i wsunął między nie twarz, dociskając usta do miejsca, gdzie jego palec znikał w Harrym.   
Utrzymanie pozycji pionowej naprawdę zaczynało być wyzwaniem, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Louis zaczął kocimi liźnięciami muskać jego wejście, tylko po to, by sekundę później zgiąć mocniej palec i wepchnąć tuż obok niego język.   
— Och, kurwa — jęknął Harry, gdy opuszek palca Louisa musnął jego prostatę. Wszystkie doznania były po stokroć spotęgowane i Harry zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że był z wampirem, czy to po prostu zasługa samego _Louisa_.   
Nawet się nie obejrzał, a wpychały się w niego dwa palce, rozszerzając go i pieprząc w powolnych, zmysłowych ruchach. Harry skrzywił się odrobinę, czując lekkie pieczenie i w głębi umysłu marząc o żelu, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Potwierdzeniem był jego twardy kutas, wiszący mu ciężko między nogami.   
Harry wsparł się mocniej ręką o kafelki, a drugą sięgnął, żeby móc sobie obciągać. Doznanie było tak niesamowite, że ugięły się pod nim kolana i tylko silne ręce Louisa powstrzymały go przed zsunięciem się w dół.   
Ufając, że mężczyzna nie pozwoli mu upaść, zaczął nabijać się mocniej na jego język i palce, jednocześnie trzepiąc sobie z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Kiedy skupił się wystarczająco mocno, mógł znów poczuć obezwładniające uczucie bycia ugryzionym i zapragnął tego po raz kolejny.   
— Ugryź mnie — wydyszał, nim mógł się powstrzymać. — _Proszę_ , Louis, ugryź mnie.   
Mężczyzna wydał z siebie warknięcie, mocniej wpychając w niego palce i odsuwając głowę.   
— Gdzie mam cię ugryźć, Harry? — zapytał i przyszczypnął jego pośladek zębami. Harry automatycznie stanął w większym rozkroku, mocniej wypychając pośladki i nadstawiając wewnętrzną stronę uda. Miał nadzieję, że Louis załapie, o co chodzi. — Jesteś gotów, żeby dojść, skarbie?   
— Tak, proszę — wydyszał, sapiąc dziko i pieprząc swoją własną pięść, gdy palce Louisa naciskały sprawnie na jego prostatę. Był tak podniecony, że nawet nie odczuwał wstydu, iż ani razu nie dotknął Louisa.  
Wszystkie myśli wyfrunęły mu z głowy, kiedy Louis zacisnął zęby po wewnętrznej stronie prawego uda, rozkosznie powoli przebijając się przez skórę kłami. Wystarczyło, aby zaczął zasysać krew do swoich ust, żeby Harry spuścił się, krzycząc z rozkoszy na całe gardło. Jego głos odbijał się echem od ścian łazienki, powracając do niego ze zdwojoną siłą.   
Sperma rozchlapała się na kafelkach, wytryskując cienkimi strugami z jego kutasa, a całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść. Nie spodziewał się, że orgazm może być tak intensywny.   
Przestał dochodzić dopiero po kilkunastu długich sekundach, a Louis wciąż pił jego krew, mrucząc i powarkując z przyjemności, co tylko przedłużało jego przyjemność. Zwłaszcza, że palce mężczyzny wciąż znajdowały się w jego tyłku.   
— Louis — powiedział słabo, kiedy kolejny konwulsyjny dreszcz wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem.   
Wampir zamarł na chwilę, nim ostrożnie polizał jego udo, tamując krwawienie i zgrabnie podniósł się na nogi.   
— Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę — poprosił, po czym wysunął palce z jego wnętrza i pewnie docisnął go do chłodnych kafelków siłą swojego ciała.   
Wepchnął kutasa między mokre od śliny i wody pośladki Harry’ego, i zaczął się o niego ocierać w szybkich, mocnych ruchach. Harry’emu zrobiło się słabo, gdy tylko pomyślał, jakby to było przyjąć go teraz w siebie. Jednak nim miał chociażby czas, aby zebrać myśli i sformułować odpowiednią propozycję, Louis jęknął przeciągle, rozlewając się między jego pośladkami.   
Raczej chłodna sperma spłynęła w dół jego rowka, gdy Louis wykonywał ostatnie pchnięcia, starając się jak najbardziej przedłużyć swój orgazm.   
Następnie wszystko ucichło i jedynie woda rozpryskująca się na dnie prysznica, przerywała dźwięki ich przyspieszonych oddechów.   
Zajęło im prawie pięć minut, żeby zebrać się i opłukać ze spermy oraz śliny.   
— Zostaniesz na noc? — zapytał Louis, uważnie go obserwując, gdy przeszli do dużej, urządzonej w czerwieni sypialni. W zamyśle Louis miał tylko pożyczyć mu czyste ciuchy, nim odwiezie go do domu, ale najwyraźniej zmienił plany.   
— Chętnie — zgodził się Harry, nie chcąc już kończyć ich spotkania. I nie chodziło o to, że Louis był wampirem, ani że był ucieleśnieniem jego najskrytszych fantazji. Coś w nim zwyczajnie Harry’ego przyciągało, wprawiając jego serce w szybszy rytm i wywołując przyjemne skurcze podbrzusza. Nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl. — Jesteś już zmęczony?  
W końcu Louis był nocnym stworzeniem, więc raczej oczywistym było, że sypiał w dzień, a w nocy się uaktywniał.   
— Nieszczególnie — przyznał szczerze Louis, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że docenia troskę Harry’ego. — Ale generalnie mało sypiam, szczególnie, gdy jestem najedzony.   
Harry zarumienił się, słysząc to, i nim mógł się powstrzymać, ziewnął przeciągle.   
— Chodź, położysz się — powiedział mężczyzna, ujmując go za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku masywnego łoża z żeliwnymi ramami. — Potrzebujesz, żebym obudził cię jutro o konkretnej godzinie?   
— Um, nie — stęknął Harry, gdy Louis delikatnie popchnął go na materac i pocałował łagodnie w usta. — I nie wiem, czemu jestem już taki zmęczony, przecież nie jest aż tak późno.   
— To przez utratę krwi — wytłumaczył Louis, spoglądając mu w oczy. — No i orgazmy sprawiają, że każdy mężczyzna robi się śpiący.   
Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym znów ziewnął.   
— Śpij teraz, skarbie — szepnął cicho Louis, składając kolejny pocałunek na jego czole.   
I właśnie to zrobił Harry. Zasnął. W obcym łóżku i w obcym otoczeniu, ale ze znajomym zapachem Louisa wypełniającym jego nozdrza. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
